


A Romantic Affair

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Series: Malec is ruining me tbh [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Song Lyrics, Time Travel, kind of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That certain night, the night we met<br/>There was magic abroad in the air.<br/>There were angels dining at the Ritz<br/>And a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square."</p><p>A dream come true? Possibly not. But dinner at the Ritz, real or no, is not an affair to be missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romantic Affair

**Author's Note:**

> A warlock having dinner with a Shadowhunter at the Ritz in 1920? You must be dreaming!  
> Well... Magnus is, anyways.  
> So this is a companion piece to my other Malec fic "We'll lay here for Years or for Hours." Another dream fic inspired by music.  
> I've set this at the night before Magnus goes to the institute before going to find Ragnor Fell for those of you who are curious. 
> 
> I own neither the song/lyrics nor the characters. I only lay claim to the mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"The moon that lingered over London town  
Poor puzzled moon, he wore a frown  
How could he know that we two were so in love  
The whole damned world seemed up-side-down  
The streets of town were paved with stars  
It was such a romantic affair  
And as we kissed and said good-night  
A nightingale sang in Berkley Square."

[Vera Lynn - A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTeiYN_Vq6E)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

  Married?   
  The High Warlock of Brooklyn, strong, charming and centuries old, had never felt so sick at one word.   
_Married._  
  And all over a Shadowhunter of all things. Oh, he could hear it now, Camille cackling as she circled him. Teasing about a fruitless, weak love that would end as he already knew. Frankly, Magnus desired that ending over this one. Alexander, that awkward, fumbling fool with a heart too big and far too many troubles on his shoulders, had done what very few had ever accomplished; he'd bested Magnus Bane.   
  One moment, Magnus was all for the flirting and teasing. He never pushed too far or touched when it was unwanted. And for what? With a sneer, Magnus sat down in his chair and swirled his glass of wine. Chairman Meow had wandered off into the night and it left the apartment frightfully empty.   
  "What am I going to do?" Magnus sighed. Honestly, this was all too much. First there was the Fairchild girl and her boy-toys tripping over themselves after her. Then there was that old, festering wound that Valentine was; and the cheerful scab that was Maryse as well. Lest he forget Isabelle, the fun one of the rag tag team. And then Alec. The heart of his troubles that wine seemed inefficient in helping.   
  The trial with Isabelle had ended well enough, even with him not taking Alec's bow. It was a petty idea anyways, small and unnecessary. But he wanted to be petty, at least a small part of him did. To get a rise out of the Shadowhunter in the hopes of... something. A break? An argument? A momentary lapse in restraint which would end in a heady make-out session? Well... yeah.   
  With a tired sigh, Magnus downed his glass and went for bed, seeing the darkened sky over Brooklyn. No doubt, the bumbling Nephilim would desire his help even with the wedding happening.   
  Ah... the wedding. In two days. Fantastic.   
  Magnus was almost tempted to set the drapes around his bed on fire but thought better of it. They were a gift from Tessa and he was not in the business of destroying gifts from treasured friends.   
  He slid into bed in a sour mood. The warlock had a feeling that sleep would not come easily. But, as luck would have it, Magnus fell asleep only minutes after laying his head down. 

 

  Even before he even opened his eyes, Magnus was overloaded with an onslaught sounds. Flapper music and a chorus of voices; some higher and louder than others. When Magnus opened his eyes, he fought the urge to close them again. All around was as familiar as it was alien. It was as if he had stepped back into 1920's London; dinner jackets, bow ties, frocks, gloves, feathers and all. The urge to throw up was real enough. The warlock looked down to find himself wearing a dark purple tailcoat that was already causing whispers and stares.   
  But beyond that, Magnus recognized the lavish decor and stylized architecture.   
  "This can't be the-"   
  "Welcome to the Ritz, Sir. Might I ask your name?" Magnus turned to come face to face with a austere looking waiter with thinning hair and a trimmed mustache. His uniform was without creases or marks.   
  "Pardon me?"   
  "Your name, Sir." The accent gave the waiter away as British. It had been decades since he'd last visited.   
  "Bane," he replied evenly. "Magnus Bane."   
  "Ah, your companion arrived mere moments ago. This way Sir," the finely dressed waiter said with a bow of his head. Magnus followed, making sure to smile at all the glittering women and sharp men he passed along the way. Just like he used to. The waiter escorted the warlock to the restaurant; already alive with giddy people. Chandeliers and candelabras illuminated the sea of tables and chairs; glinting off crystal glasses, jewelry and silverware. To his right was the large mirror wall where a few folk caught sight of themselves (before adjusting any blemishes).  
   _Oh,_ he thought.  _There's that heinous sculpture of Poseidon.  
_   Something elated, and at the same time melancholic, twisted in his chest at the sight. Magnus had been here before with friends long gone. Even Tessa had accompanied him one favorable evening.  
  "Sir?"  
  "Hmm," he replied, not realizing that the waiter was still beside him.  
  "The table is way, Sir." Following quietly, Magnus savored the nostalgia at the sights and sounds of the dining orchestra. It was like coming home.   
  "Magnus!" Above the buzz of the crowd came a painstakingly familiar voice. The elated feeling suddenly sank into a twist of nerves in Magnus' stomach. For, low and behold, at one of the window tables stood Alec. The black dinner jacket was a stark contrast against the Shadowhunter's fair skin but matched his hair perfectly. The bow tie too.   
  Before Magnus knew it, Alexander strode over with a wide grin on his face. There was a definite bounce in his step. With arms wide open, Alec welcomed Magnus with a overly friendly hug that he was too stunned to return.   
  "Finally," Alec whispered before pulling back. "Thank you," he said to the waiter who then left with a bow.   
  "Alexander?" Magnus mumbled when he felt the younger's fingers deliberately brush against his own. Dream or not, Magnus knew how such conduct was handled in the twenties.   
  "You look positively divine," Alec said lowly once they took their seats before a new waiter, younger, poured them champagne. "Cheers."   
  "Cheers," Magnus replied, clinking his glass against Alec's. "Alexander?"   
  "Yes, my dear Magnus?" The smile did not falter in either his mouth or eyes. Magnus mentally noted that their chairs were closer than others would deem appropriate.   
  "What are we doing here?" There was panic in his voice that he could not help. Alec scoffed before taking a sip as if Magnus was the one acting strange.   
  "Are you playing with me?" He asked and his smile turned wicked. "Because if you are." The feeling of Alec's knee against his own caused Magnus to stiffen. "I assure you that I won't let you win... easily." It took Magnus a moment to find his voice, and shut out all the depraved thoughts bubbling to the forefront of his mind. But then a waiter appeared with menus for them which Alec waved off.   
  "We already have our orders, thank you."   
  "Very good, Sir." The waiter responded, poising his pencil at the ready.   
  "My friend here will have the Jerusalem artichoke veloute to start, followed by the Tournedos of beef. For myself, I'll have the veal sweet bread and then the roast partridge, please."   
  "Certainly, please enjoy the champagne whilst you wait." And with that, the waiter left; leaving Magnus alone with a dreamy eyed Shadowhunter.   
  "That jacket really does look stunning on you."   
  "Alexander," Magnus snapped, chastising himself quickly before calming down. "Sorry. I just wish to know why we're here. At the Ritz. In, what appears to be, nineteen twenty."   
  "Oddly specific of you, but it's twenty two, not twenty." Alec replied with a confused looking smirk. "This better not be you saying that you forgot our anniversary."   
  "Anniversary?!" Magnus looked around at those seated near their table. However, no one appeared to be taking notice of them. Nor did they notice his sudden outburst. "Anniversary of what?" At that, Alec appeared both hurt and worried but still amused.   
  "Of us, you silly chap. Five years is somewhat of a big deal." That gave the warlock pause. What shook him was Alec's hand softly covering his own. "Five perfect years of just you and I. I'd celebrate every second of it if you'd let me."   
   _Oh,_ Magnus thought.  _What a gift this man is._  
  "And how, my dear," Magnus began; playing along. "Would you celebrate... us?" At that, a heated glaze shadowed Alec's eyes and he opened his mouth to reply. But the waiter suddenly returned with their plates and another behind him with a bottle of wine. The sudden appearance made Magnus jump which in turn made the Shadowhunter chuckle as he took the bottle.   
   _Later_ , Alec mouthed with a salacious wink. The room suddenly felt warmer to the warlock.   
  When the waiters left, they began at their starters while Alexander spoke of his mission with Jace the night before. Something about a shax demon. But Magnus was far too distracted by, not only his thoughts, but also by the man in front of him. What almighty power allowed Magnus to experience this? Who was he going to have to send a basket of wine and flowers to in thanks of letting him be with Alec like this? Magnus didn't listen to what Alec was saying as much as he watched the Shadowhunter talk. He was like a young puppy trying to be a grown dog. Charming, amusing and downright adorable.   
  "You're not actually listening to me, are you?"   
  "Hmm? Oh, of course I am. You shot that demon dead on. Congratulations." Alec was not convinced. "Apologies, I was distracted."   
  "Distracted? By?"   
  "You."   
  "Well, as long as you're staring at me, I can't complain." They shared a smile as their waiter came to clear their table and refill their glasses.   
  The rest of the dinner followed a similar pattern. They shared quips and risque barbs and knowing looks. Magnus managed to keep the conversation on Alec and succeeded in distraction the Shadowhunter if the topic turned his way.   
  When they left, the pair were happily full and slightly buzzed from the wine. Enough that the night chill barely touched them. They were coming up to the road, arm in arm, when Magnus got an idea. A trick he had once done for a young dancer he had courted.   
  "My dear Alexander," he said as they stopped on the curb. "Allow me to show you something." Alec nodded as he tried to lean in for a kiss. "Not now," Magnus hissed with no real bite. "But I do need you to close your eyes."   
  "Why?"   
  "Because it's a surprise." Something akin to fear came over Alec's face and left just as quickly. But despite his unusual hesitance, the Shadowhunter closed his eyes. "Thank you." After making sure the coast was clear, Magnus pressed a quick kiss to Alec's lips before stepping away. The warlock raised his hands towards the road and let out a slow breath. The magic flowed through him and sparked at his fingers. The Shadowhunter stayed true to his word and kept his eyes shut as Magnus completed the spell.  
  "Alright, you can open them."  
  A gasp escaped the younger at the sight of the spell. The road before them was a river of stars. Literally, it appeared as though Magnus had taken a strip of the night sky and placed it along the road. The stars glimmered distantly and the darkness seemed vast and distant; but the grip of Alexander's hand was close and warm.   
  "So?" At his question, Magnus felt Alexander brush past as the Shadowhunter took a cautionary step onto the road. When he was confident that he wouldn't suddenly sink, Alec took another. "A neat little trick, wouldn't you say, Alexander?"   
  "You've paved the street with stars!" Alec exclaimed, taking clumsy footsteps as he tried to take it all in. His excitement reminded the warlock of a child; a large, foolishly handsome and loving child.   
  "Merely an illusion," Magnus explained as he walked up to his Shadowhunter. "To everyone else, you look like a drunken fool."   
  "A fool for you, surely." Alec replied without missing a beat; a grin stretched his across his mouth, the right side higher than the left. Magnus laughed.   
  "What am I going to do with you, I wonder."   
  "Take me home," the younger replied. Magnus suddenly realized that they were standing far to close to be considered 'just friends'. And he realized that he didn't care.   
  "Lead the way, my dear." 

  They walked down the starry street like fools. The buildings stacked like boxes and the dull street lights faded into white noise as the warlock and the Shadowhunter fell over each other. Teasing hands touched fleetingly while words were said but the meanings were masked.   
  When they made it home, the door was barely closed before Alec was  _everywhere_. He kissed Magnus stupid. The warlock had no thoughts in his mind; guided only by his need for  _more_ and  _closer._ Alexander had other ideas. The warlock suddenly found himself pushed away which he found grossly intolerable. But the Shadowhunter only chuckled as he circled behind Magnus and placed his hands on the other's shoulders.   
  "If you would close your eyes, I have now surprise for you." Alexander stated with a warm kiss against Magnus' neck.   
  "I ask that you forgive me in saying that I have had more than enough surprises for one night."   
  "I'm sure you'll appreciate this one."   
  Magnus didn't know where he was being led until he was told to turn around and sit on the bed. A thrill of excitement coursed through him. The blanket was soft beneath his hands and the mattress just firm enough beneath that.   
  "I'm shocked, Alexander. Eyes kept closed and the bedroom? What on earth could you be up to?" His sly smirk turned into mirthful grin at the sound of Alexander sputtering.   
  "Open your eyes," the Shadowhunter grumbled.   
  "I was only teasing, buttercup."   
  "Please." There was something in Alec's tone that ceased Magnus' teasing. With a dramatic sigh, he did as he was asked and then froze.  Everything that was Magnus stopped; his movements, his thoughts and even his heart. Before him, with wearing his heart on his sleeve, knelt Alec with a red velvet box in hand.   
  "Let's get married," the Shadowhunter said.   
   _Ah_ , Magnus thought.  _That word again_. An onslaught of emotions bombarded him all at once. The onset feelings of panic tore at the edges of his control despite Alec starting to blabber.   
  "I mean- we can't, I know that. Not properly. But we could. In our own way. Get married. With our friends and we can have a party. And Chairman Meow could be the ring barer or something and we can just make vows to each other and wear rings and-"   
  "You choose me?" Alexander halted at Magnus' question. He looked completely confused by it.   
  "Well... yes. Who else would I choose?"   
   _Someone your mother would approve of_ , was on the tip of Magnus' tongue. But he had more class than that. "You're right. How silly of me."   
  "So... will you marry me, Magnus?"   
  "You know I will, Alexander. My dear Alexander." All of the pain and conflict melted away at the smile on Alec's face; mirrored by Magnus soon after as the ring was slipped onto his finger.   
  When Alec rose up to kiss Magnus, it was slow and steady. When Magnus was pressed down onto the mattress by Alec's wait, it was unhurried and gentle. There were no rushed hands and frantic kisses. It was just close and warm and utterly perfect. Part of Magnus wanted to yell when Alec threw their suits onto the ground like some heathen. But then there was no space between them and Magnus felt any fight leave him.   
  Somehow he knew just where to touch to make Alec stutter in his movements or just the right words to say to make the Shadowhunter groan. And Alec knew things too. He knew the tempo Magnus liked and just what angle to use, where to bite and how hard. For a time, they merely enjoyed the feel of the other; basking in their intimacy. But Magnus' breath caught and Alec's movements could no longer remain languid. Soon their need outweighed the intimacy.   
  There was no screaming or calling out the other's name. Magnus came quietly with his face pressed to Alec's shoulder while the latter groaned with stuttering hips.   
  Alec was the first asleep, lying half on top of the warlock with his ear over Magnus' heart. The latter laid there, staring out at the night through their window. His gaze then fell to his hand which rested on Alec's cheek. The ring, a small silver piece with a line of diamonds around it, glimmered in the moonlight. It was a quiet moment that felt too good to be true. 

  And he was proved right in that regard when his phone rang. 

  Magnus jolted from his sleep at the piercing sound. His bed felt too soft beneath him and his hand, when he glanced a look at it, was bare of any ring. His heart sank at the sight. But the phone continued to ring, as if it were mocking him. The urge to curse whoever was calling him was strong. So strong that only a cocktail could help.   
  "What is it?" He snapped, not even bothering to check who it was before answering.   
  "Wow, someone's clearly not a morning person."   
  "Jace Wayland. To what do I owe the pleasure of your well timed call?"   
  "The pleasure is all yours, of course."   
  "Spit it out before I hang up." Magnus' foul mood began to go sour as he knew what was coming next.   
  "We need your help. Can you come to the institute?"   
  "That depends. Will there be any hard liquor?"   
  "We might need to raid Hodge's room for that."   
  "Very well, Shadowhunter. I'll be there at nine." And with that, he hung up; not expecting a thank you from a Shadowhunter. With a sigh, he got out of bed to get ready. He tried his best to ignore how naked his ring finger felt for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> I like writing these kind of fics inspired by music. Not sure if I'll do anymore dream fics for a while. But hopefully I'll have more for Malec, especially when season two comes out!  
> Anyways, thanks for checking this out! 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


End file.
